The Truth Is Revealed
by Mindfulthoughts
Summary: An unknown person becomes a challenger to duel against Yugi Muto the king of games in order to prove something. But what is it? Will Yugi triumph? Or will the challenger succeed in his task?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh story or characters, that belongs to konami but my made up characters and plot twist belong to me. This is a new story that i have done after such a long time because work has been so troublesome and extra long hours are on me. I intend to finish my final fantasy story. I hope all of you readers enjoy this new story and all reviews are welcome. Aslo this is a one shot so no extra chapters.**

The Truth Is Revealed

The crowd cheered as Yugi defeated Leon in the championship match at KaibaLand. Kaiba raised his hand and announced "Yugi muto has won, the King of Games title is still his!" "Well done Yugi!" Joey shouted. Yugi walked over to Leon, held his hand and pulled him up.

"It was a very good duel Leon and thanks to you we stopped the golden castle and your brother's selfish schemes" "It was Yugi and I am happy that I helped" Leon replied with a smile. The two of them were about to leave until someone shouted

"Wait, wait!" Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a man with a duel disk, his face covered by a hood. "I challenge the King of Games!" the figure shouted. The crowd walked back a bit with a surprise. "Why should he accept?" Kaiba bellowed. "Quiet Kaiba let him speak for himself" the figure replied. Kaiba turned to Yugi "Let him come up Kaiba" He turned his head to the figure and nodded. The figure acknowledged the nod and entered the building to go to the balcony.

The figure walked towards Yugi after he reached the balcony "Duel me Yugi but promise something" "And what is that" Yugi replied "You will not use the millennium puzzle for the duel!" Yugi walked back shocked as well as tea, joey, kaiba, Tristan and all his friends. "What makes you say that?" Yugi questioned "Simple" the figure replied "All of your duels Pegasus, Kaiba and Marik have been beaten by your spirit ally in the puzzle, not by you" "That's not true, we both beat them" Yugi replied "Who did all of the duelling while you sat on the sidelines, your spirit ally did?!"

The millennium puzzle glowed and the pharaoh and yugi switched "That's enough! Stop it. Yugi and I defeated them" The figure smiled "Ah hello Pharoah protecting Yugi again as usual?" "How do you know I am a pharaoh?" Yami questioned "Simple a lot of research and archaeology" He walked away from the pharaoh to the balcony in order to speak to the crowd and the cameras. "This is proof that yugi is a fraud! He hides behind his puzzle while duelling and takes all the credit! Yugi Muto is not the King of Games, his puzzle spirit is!"

The crowd gasped as well as the audience who were watching the tvs. And the people started talking amongst themselves. "Wait!" Yugi appeared next to the figure "It's not true! I'll prove it to you all that I am the king of games by defeating this person in a duel" The figure turned to him "So you promise not to use your puzzle?" Yugi nodded "I will" The figure smiled with his reply "Then let's begin" Both duellists walked to two sides of the centre of the balcony. "Do you think Yugi can defeat this guy without his puzzle Tea?" Joey asked "I hope so Joey, Yugi has relied on the pharaoh for a long time so I hope he can win" While on the side-lines Kaiba stared at Yugi with anger "So it wasn't Yugi who beat me?! It was that pharaoh person and he took all the credit?!" he thought angrily.

Yugi and the figure activated their duel disks "It's time to duel!" they both shouted

Yugi-4000

Figure-4000

"I'll go first since I am the challenger" he drew his sixth card "First of I'll play a monster in defence mode and place three cards face down, I end my turn" Four cards appeared in front of the figure "Bit of a coward isn't he?" Tristan asked "Who knows he might have a strategy" Joey replied. "Okay my move" Yugi drew his sixth card "I play polymerization to fuse berfomet and gazelle to summon chimera the flying mythical beast!" The two monsters fused together and a winged beast appeared "Not bad Yugi" the figure said

"Chimmera attack his facedown monster!" The monster leapt into the air and pounced on the card to reveal a fairy with a bow "You activated my skelengel's effect, when it's flipped I get to draw a card" "I place one card face down and end my turn" a card appeared on yugi's field "On your end phase Yugi I'll play a trap solemn wishes" One of the figure's cards rose up "This continuous trap card grants me 500 life points for every card I draw" He drew a card on his draw phase.

Figure-4500

Yugi-4000

"Next I will play another trap, Jar of greed, this trap allows me to draw a card"

Figure-5000

Yugi-4000

"He gained one thousand life points already?" Joey said surprised "He must be planning something" "I'll place another monster in defence mode and play the continuous spell card heart of the underdog" A card appeared to show a guy in flames "Thanks to this card if I draw a normal monster during my draw phase I can reveal it and draw another card" Yugi was surprised a bit "He has played three cards which allows him to draw, what is he planning?" "Not too sure Yugi, without my help though you must be extra careful" Yami replied "I place one card face down and end my turn" "My turn now" yugi stated "I summon beta the magnet warrior" "Now beta attack his defence monster" the warrior attacked the card to reveal another skelengel "Another skelengel so I get draw another card"

Figure-5500

Yugi-4000

"That may be so but you're wide open, chimera attack him directly" The winged beast charged for the figure "Not so fast activate trap card defence draw!" "Defence draw? What is that?" Yugi replied shocked "This is a very rare card, I don't take any battle damage from the attacking monster on my opponents' battle phase" Chimmera pounced but no damage was done "Secondly I get to draw a card"

Figure-6000

Yugi-4000

Everyone was surprised by the card. "Are you serious? He gets no damage and draws a card?" Joey said. Tea turned to yugi's grandpa "Have ever heard of such a card mr Muto?" Grandpa muto shaked his head "I'm afraid not so it must be that rare" "Nice move Mr and I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Yugi stated

"My turn then" the figure drew his card

Figure-6500

Yugi-4000

"I reveal mystical elf, so thanks to my spell card I draw another card"

Figure-7000

Yugi-4000

"I reveal millennium shield so I draw again"

Figure-7500

Yugi-4000

He looked at his card with a grin "Yugi this card in my hand will help me to prove that you are a fraud" "What is it then?" Yugi replied "I reveal the right arm of the forbidden one" the figure turned the card to show an arm in a chain "No way this person has got Exodia?!" Joey shouted "This can't be good for yugi" tea said "So this was your strategy?" Yugi questioned "Yes and with the forbidden one I can prove your fraudry, because this card is a normal monster I can draw again thanks to heart of the underdog"

Figure-8000

Yugi-4000

"No normal monster this time so I'll summon mystical elf in defence mode and play the spell card gold sarcophagus" A box appeared on the field "This spell card allows me to remove one card from my deck and receive it in two turns so I banish the head of exodia" The box opened to receive the card and disappeared. "So he's got another exodia piece waiting for him, pharaoh what should I do?" I know this seems bad yugi but I can't help, you promised not to use the puzzle remember?"

"Oh yeah" "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn" the figure stated "My turn then" yugi drew his card "I sacrifice my beta to summon dark magican girl" "Well well the famous dark magician girl" the figure smiled "Next up I'll play sage's stone, if I have dark magician girl on the field I can special summon dark magician from my deck" Dark magician appeared on the field next to dark magician girl.

"Yugi's most famous monster, now this will be exciting" the figure stated all excited "Yes yugi's got two of his best monsters on the field" joey said happily "Go get him yugi" tea shouted "Chimmera attack his mystical elf" chimmera pounced on mystical elf to shatter it. "Dark magician girl attack him directly" she raised her wand blasted a sphere at the figure. "Go second defence draw" yugi gasped "That's right I have two" the sphere did no damage and the figure drew a card

Figure8500

Yugi-4000

"Fine, dark magician attack him directly!" the magician flew in the air and blasted a sphere but this time the sphere hit the figure causing damage.

Figure-6000

Yugi-4000

He flinched a bit "Yugi got him but he his still high on life points" joey said "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn" "My turn I draw"

Figure-6500

Yugi-4000

"I reveal giant soldier of stone and draw another card!"

Figure-7000

Yugi-4000

"I didn't draw a normal monster but I'll play my face down jar of greed to draw another card"

Figure-7500

Yugi-4000

"I reveal blazing inpachi and draw again"

Figure-8000

Yugi-4000

"I summon blazing inpachi and play the spell card swords of revealing light" Swords appeared on yugi's field "Oh no I've been delayed for three turns" yugi said with a shocked look "That person is being a coward!" Tristan said angrily "That person may seem like a coward but unfortunately an exodia deck needs those type of cards Tristan" Mr muto stated "Well let's hope yugi can beat him before that person summons exodia" tea said

"I'll end my turn" Yugi drew his card "I activate dark magic ritual so I sacrifice dark magician and the kuriboh in my hand to summon the magician of black chaos" The monsters disappeared into two jars and revealed a magician in purple "impressive yugi but my swords of revealing are blocking you" "That may be so but I activate a face down dust tornado, thanks to this I can destroy one spell or trap" A twister appeared surrounding the swords and shattered them. "uh oh" the figure said in shock "Yes now he can attack with three very strong monsters" tea said with glee "Now my magician attack with chaos sceptre blast!" the magician slammed his wand on the ground to fire a large sphere destroying blazing inpachi

Figure-7000

Yugi-4000

"Now dark magician girl and chimera attack him directly" both monsters attacked and sent the man flying backwards hitting the floor

Figure-2600

Yugi-4000

The person got up slowly "Well done yugi it seems that you can duel without the pharaoh after all but this is not over" Yugi smiled "I'll end my turn" "He may be winning but thanks to that defence draw two turns ago I have both arms in my hand and when my turn starts the head will come to my hand giving me three pieces" the person thought "My turn I draw!"

Figure-3100

Yugi-4000

"I activate my face down the quick play spell hand destruction so we both discard two cards and draw two" both yugi and the figure discarded two and draw two

Figure-4100

Yugi-4000

"I reveal summoned skull so I can draw again thanks to heart of the underdog"

Figure-4600

Yugi-4000

"I reveal a surprise for you, blue eyes white dragon!" "What impossible? Kaiba has three and the fourth was given back to Professor Hawkins" joey, tea, Tristan and yugi shouted. "That may be but I'm borrowing because as payment I did a lot of archaeology and research for him as payment and I have promised to give back after this" yugi's friends and his grandpa turned to him "Is this true?" Mr muto asked "Yes it is but I never thought that he would use for this" Hawkins replied

"Because blue eyes Is a normal monster I can draw again"

Figure-5100

Yugi-4000

"I now activate pot of greed so I can draw two cards"

Figure-6100

Yugi-4000

"Yugi it seems that I have drawn the left leg of exodia with pot of greed and now, I move to my standby phase and I can now receive the card I banished with gold sarcophagus" The gold box appeared and opened to release the card "Now I have four pieces in my hand thanks to pot of greed, gold sarcophagus and defence draw" "Oh no I'm in trouble" yugi said worriedly "I activate soul charge to bring back two monsters at the cost of two thousand life points" Mystical elf and skelengel appeared on the field

Figure-4100

Yugioh-4000

"I now tribute them to summon blue eyes white dragon!" A large white dragon appeared on the field "Blue eyes attack his magician with white lightning" The dragon released an energy blast from it's mouth destroying yugi's magician

Yugi-3800

Figure-4100

"My magician!" yugi shouted "I place one card face down and end my turn" "You're finished yugi, I have blue eyes on the field and need one more piece of exodia" "What should I do pharaoh? I'm doomed" "Don't give up yugi, have faith in the heart of the cards and yourself" "You're right pharaoh" Yugi's friends watched him nervously "Hang in there yugi you can do it!" tea shouted "She's right we're right behind ya buddy!" Tristan and joey both shouted

"My move then I draw!" yugi shouted as he drew his card "I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician" dark magician reappeared on the field. "That won't help yugi" the figure said "I'm not done yet next I play black luster ritual so I sacrifice dark magician girl and chimera to ritual summon black luster soldier!" The crowd cheered at the legendary monster as it appeared on the field "You're doing okay so far yugi but you're up against a blue eyes and a player who needs one more exodia part" kaiba thought "Well done yugi but they're both equal in strength" the figure stated "You're wrong" "What?" "I activate my other face down spellbinding circle, you're monster can't attack and it loses 700 points" blue eyes gets trapped by a circle and loses points. "This can't be!" the figure shouted "Now black luster attack his blues eyes" the soldier charged and striked the dragon destroying it.

Figure-3400

Yugi-3800

"My blue eyes! He's gone!" the figure shouted in surprise "Dark magician attack him directly" the magician jumped in the air and blasted a sphere hitting the opponent.

Figure-900

Yugi-3800

"Way to go Yugi" tea said "I place a card face down and end my turn" "Congratulations yugi yu destroyed blue eyes but you still have exodia to worry about" " I draw!"

Figure-1400

Yugi-3800

"Damn it I place one monster in defence mode and end my turn" "My turn then" yugi replied "Dark magician attack his defence monster" the magician shot another sphere at the monster revealing a third skelengel

"Thanks to skelengel I draw a card"

Figure-1900

Yugi-3800

"Black luster soldier attack him directly!" the soldier charged

"Yugi's won!" joey cheerfully said

"That's what you think I activate my face down from two turns ago mirror force!" the soldier's sword hit a mirror "No it can't be!" yugi said worriedly " Yes now thanks to my mirror force all of your attack positions monsters are destroyed" yugi covered his face as his two best monsters got blown up " no way that's unfair" Tristan said "I'll move to my main phase two and summon obnoxious celtic guardian in defenced mode" An elf soldier appeared with his arms crossed. "I end my turn" "My turn I draw!" the figure shouted

Figure-2400

Yugi-3800

"I reveal feral imp and draw another card thanks to heart of the underdog!"

Figure-2900

Yugi-3800

The figure looked at his card with a big smile "Prepare yourself yugi for the ultimate defeat and humiliation" "What?" yugi replied. Slowly the figure placed five cards on each monster zone "Come forth Exodia!" a star shape revealed and body parts came through, finally a head showing exodia in all of his glory "He's done it, he's summoned exodia" mr muto said in shock as well as professor Hawkins "Yugi!" his friends shouted and ran for the door to get to the balcony.

All yugi could do was stare in defeat "Well pharaoh it seems that I have been beaten" yugi stated sadly "Exodia Obliterate!" the figure shouted. Exodia formed a sphere on his hand and blasted yugi causing him to scream in pain "Nooooooo!" he shouted in agony. His friends arrived on the balcony to see him on all fours. "Yugi!" they shouted as they ran to him. The figure turned off his duel disk and returned the cards to his deck and walked to the balcony edge.

He could see the crowd's faces full of surprise and shock, even the tv audience had the same reaction. "I have defeated Yugi Muto in a duel publicly! This is proof that he is a fraud and relies too heavily on his millennium puzzle! He doesn't deserve to be called King of Games" Tea cried as she heard those words and turned her head to the direction of the man "How could you?!" she shouted, the figure turned to see tea. "They work together as a team yugi and the pharaoh and put their skills to together. What did you prove?" "Simple" the figure simply replied "His skills don't match the pharoah's and always hid behind him"

"He does not deserve the title and is definitely a fraud, I have proven that" he looked at kaiba who was also surprised by yugi's defeat "You see Kaiba?! This is proof that you did not lose to this pipsqueak only to someone else with a similar appearance and better skills" After that he walked through the door to leave the balcony, leaving a defeated disheartened yugi, a worried group of friends and grandpa, a world that has lost faith in the supposed to be king of games and an extremely angry rival.


End file.
